Tucker
Tucker & Dale vs. Evil is a 2010 Canadian comedy horror film directed by Eli Craig. The film was produced by Eden Rock Media, Looby Lou, Reliance BIG Pictures, and Urban Legend and distributed by Magnet Releasing. It premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on January 22, 2010 before receiving a limited theatrical release in the United States on September 30, 2011. Plot A reporter and cameraman sneak into a closed off murder scene looking for anything the police missed in hopes of breaking a bigger story. They are ambushed by a crazed teenager with half of his face badly injured. The film then dials back three days earlier. College students Allison, Chad, Chloe, Chuck, Jason, Naomi, Mitch and Mike are going camping in West Virginia. While buying beer at a gas station, they encounter two well meaning hillbillies, Tucker and Dale, who have just bought the vacation home of their dreams: a run-down lakefront cabin, deep in the woods. Dale tries to talk to Allison on Tucker's advice, but because of his inferiority complex and appearance, he only scares her and her friends. Tucker and Dale arrive at their decrepit cabin and begin repairing it. Nearby in the woods, Chad tells a story about a hillbilly attack known as the "Memorial Day Massacre", which took place 20 years ago in those very woods. The college kids go skinny-dipping where Tucker and Dale are fishing, and Allison, startled, falls into the water and hits her head. Tucker and Dale save her, but her friends, witnessing the event, think she has been kidnapped. When Allison wakes up in the cabin the next day, she is initially scared but eventually befriends the two hillbillies. The other college kids arrive at the cabin to save Allison from her "psychopathic captors," and Chuck runs away to get the police. While Dale and Allison are inside the cabin, Tucker accidentally angers some bees while cutting wood and frantically waves around his chainsaw. Mistaking this for hostility, the college kids scatter through the woods, and Mitch accidentally impales himself on a broken tree and dies. The rest find Mitch's body and Chad persuades them that they are in a battle for survival. Allison's friends follow Tucker and Dale back to their cabin and see Allison helping with construction of the outhouse, but they assume that she is being forced to dig her own grave. The college kids attack, but Todd and Mike end up accidentally killing themselves; Todd trips and falls on top of Dale, skewering himself on a sharp stick fashioned into a spear, while Mike ends up diving headfirst into a wood chipper in an attempt to tackle Tucker. In the confusion, Dale accidentally knocks Allison unconscious with his shovel. The other kids witness Tucker trying to save Mike from the wood chipper and assume that the hillbillies killed their friends. Tucker and Dale in turn think that the kids are part of a suicide pact and that contacting the police will make them murder suspects. Chuck arrives with a local sheriff whom the hillbillies had met earlier; he expresses doubt over the pair's suicide pact theory. The sheriff goes inside the cabin and accidentally kills himself through a nail-filled piece of wood through the head; Chuck accidentally shoots and kills himself with the sheriff's gun. Chad reappears and attempts to shoot Tucker and Dale but only manages to capture Tucker, whom he hangs upside down before torturing and cutting off two of his fingers. He then sends a message to Dale, challenging him to come and get Tucker. Dale leaves to rescue Tucker while Chad and Naomi return to the cabin to rescue Allison. When Allison tries to explain the situation, they accuse her of having Stockholm syndrome. Tucker and Dale return, and Allison attempts to lead a calm discussion in an attempt to end the violence. Chad says his grandmother told him that his father was killed in the Memorial Day Massacre, and his mother was the lone survivor. Jason and Chloe break in to save everyone, and a fire breaks out. Tucker, Dale, and Allison escape before the cabin explodes in a ball of flame; Naomi, Chloe and Jason die in the explosion, but Chad survives, insane and scarred, and vows revenge. After a car crash, an inured Tucker tells Dale that Chad has taken Allison and encourages him to go and rescue her. Chad has taken Allison to an old sawmill, where he ties her up and forcibly kisses her. Dale arrives and battles Chad, briefly wounding him and rescues Allison; the pair barricade themselves inside an upstairs office, where they discover news clippings that reveal Chad's father was actually the killer and rapist of the massacre, not one of the victims. Chad becomes enraged at this and prepares to attack, but Dale stops him by throwing a box of chamomile tea at him, triggering a severe asthma attack. Chad, while standing near a window, convulses and falls to his apparent death. The police and a news crew arrive late at the cabin and broadcast a news report that the deaths appear to be the result of a suicide pact and a deranged killer, who was never found; the reporter and cameraman are the two from the opening scene. Tucker watches the report on the news while convalescing in the hospital. Dale enters and they discuss Tucker's recovery. Tucker asks Dale whether he managed to invite Allison on a date and is happy to hear that the two of them are going bowling. Later that night at the bowling alley, the two profess their feelings for each other and kiss. Cast * Tyler Labine as Dale Dobson * Alan Tudyk as Tucker McGee * Katrina Bowden as Allison * Jesse Moss as Chad * Chelan Simmons as Chloe * Philip Granger as Sheriff * Brandon Jay McLaren as Jason * Christie Laing as Naomi * Travis Nelson as Chuck * Alex Arsenault as Todd * Adam Beauchesne as Mitch * Joseph Allan Sutherland as Mike * Karen Reigh as Cheryl * Tye Evans as Chad's Dad * Weezer as Jangers the Dog * Eli Craig as the Cameraman * Sasha Craig as the Reporter Category:Films Category:Magnet Releasing films Category:Comedy films Category:Horror films Category:Live-action films Category:R-rated films Category:Independent films Category:Horror comedy films Category:2010s films Category:2010 films Category:Movie